


Steamy Night

by LanceMcClainKogane



Series: Temperature Changes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Bar, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gentle Sex, Handsome Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Sleeping Together, Smitten Lance (Voltron), lots of kisses, why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcClainKogane/pseuds/LanceMcClainKogane
Summary: What happened before "Snowy Morning"





	Steamy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitWasHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitWasHere/gifts).



> Thank you to KitWasHere and their suggestion! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Steamy Night

(It was hot compared to the cold waiting outside of the night club he was in. Keith sat by the bar, keeping company to the lonely barkeep.

Music blared from behind him and he downed his shot once again. What a day. 

He kind of regretted it now, but he was already frustrated. He was working non-stop, his boss was shit, he didn’t like his job and to put the cherry on top; he hadn’t been laid for at least three months.

He was in need to let go, just for tonight at least, just this one Friday.)

Lance could feel the bass of the song playing in his chest and swayed his hips obscenely to the beat. He smiled and winked at another stranger that looked his way. He loved coming to clubs, made picking out who to sleep with way easier, and now with his proud bi side, he had a whole new world to explore.

Which is what brought him to this gay bar “Paladins” at almost midnight. 

The inside of the club was steaming, men were dancing and grinding against each other. Lance was one of those men, he had one on his front and another at his back. He grinded on both and they laughed to the beat and at him making silly faces.

Eventually it got hot even for the Cuban himself and he was in desperate need for a drink, he excused himself and declined drinks offered to him as he made his way to the bar. He sat himself beside a stranger. An overdressed stranger with a tie and all. The stranger had inky black hair that spilled onto his forearms where his head rested and held an empty shot glass in his hand.

Lance looked at him while ordering two shots to the barkeep. That made the stranger raise his head. 

“I want more Tony.” He requested with a whiny (drunk) voice. Tony, the barkeep, shook his head and laughed. “You already had enough, amigo.”

Lance chuckled at that. The stranger looked really drunk-

Wait.

He knew the stranger’s voice.

He knew the stranger’s hair. His eyes. His blush.

“Lance?”

Keith. It was Keith. 

High School Keith.

Bi awakening Keith.

And he remembered Lance.

“Long time no see, Mullet.” He said with a blush, nailed it.

Keith rolled his eyes and groaned. “Really? It’s not- not a mullet.”

Lance giggled and took one of his shots- when did those arrive?

“Sorry, sorry, old habits die hard.” He replied, making the other man rest his cheek on his hand and look at him. 

Keith hummed. “That’s true.” He bit his lip and blinked a strand away from his eyes. His very pretty eyes, mind you.

“So,” Keith began, since when was he so talkative, “what brings you here this fine evening, dear Sir?”

Lance laughed. “Ah, you know, alcohol, dancing,” he paused, cup resting on his lips, “pretty boys.”

Keith was red in the face, but it could’ve been from the alcohol, Lance wasn’t sure.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Keith asked, loosening his tie and hair at disarray.

“Gorgeous.” Lance responded quietly.

Keith leaned forward wobbly. “It’s really hot in here.” He said, almost whispering in Lance’s ear before suddenly pulling away. “I wanna dance.” 

Lance could only watch as the gorgeous man wobbled and stumbled towards the dancing crowd before deciding to go after him. 

The night was turning out to be great. 

Keith remembered him. He was drunk and fuckin’ funny. They were dancing and Lance felt responsible for him.

He held the drunken man while they danced to the club’s song, pressed his chest to Keith’s back and held his hips. Kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. Confessed his long time crush on the other man, earning himself a kiss.

A very nice kiss. A movie worthy kiss. It was a pretty kiss.

Lance was cupping Keith’s cheeks in his hands and Keith leaned into Lance completely, twisting his hands in Lance’s shirt. Lips confident and bold and a little sloppy. 

It was very nice.

He took Keith’s hand and held him as if both would slow dance alone, even though the song was a heavy techno with the beat about to drop.

“Hey.” Lance said resting his chin on the other’s shoulder, Keith hummed in response. “I wanna slow dance with you. Really slow dance. And maybe also go on a date.” He said.

He felt Keith smile on his shoulder and almost didn’t hear his whisper. “I’d like that.”

Lance smiled, content with himself and even more so that he was holding the man of his dreams in his arms.

“But first,” Keith began, making Lance pause, “I’m in a real need of some lovin’ and I was hopin’ you could give it to me tonight.” Lance blushed and his brain short-circuited as Keith began kissing his neck and gripping his hips. 

“Pretty please?”  
Lance screwed his eyes shut and groaned. “You’re gonna kill me, man.”

Keith hummed and kept on kissing the Cuban’s neck as his hands moved to squeeze his ass. “I always wanted to do that.” Keith giggled.

Lance shook his head. “Keith, you’re drunk. We can’t.” Lance slurred, dizzy and intoxicated from the other’s presence. 

“I wouldn’t do this if I was sober, but believe me when I tell you that I’ve wanted this since High School.” Keith mumbled into his ear. This was getting very dangerous and Lance’s self-control was about to snap.

He pulled away slightly to look into Keith’s eyes. “Tell me when to stop, please.” He said, eyes about to close as he leaned in for a kiss.

The last thing he saw was the shadow of a small nod before all he could feel were slightly chapped lips on his. They kissed a lot during that song.

Their kisses gradually grew heavier and more passionate by the second. 

Keith laughed at something Lance had said and sneaked his arms around the Cuban’s neck. “My place is closer.”

Both men wasted no time in getting their stuff and leaving into the cold night. Keith leaned heavily onto Lance as they walked along an empty street. “I hope it snows.” He said.

Lance put his arm over Keith’s shoulders and nodded, kissing his temple. “Me too.”

The pair held hands as they climbed the stairs to Keith’s apartment, stealing kisses and looks when the other wasn’t looking.

As they reached the apartment, Keith pressed Lance to the door, kissing his neck. He really liked kissing his neck.

“Just so you know, I like to top.” Keith murmured huskily, sending a shiver down Lance’s spine. “That’s not a problem, honey.”

Keith smirked and opened the door, making Lance stumble backwards and almost fall on his ass.

“Don’t go fallin’ for me yet, pretty boy.” Keith teased as he pulled Lance closer by his waist. “Oh, baby, if only you knew.” Lance mumbled before Keith attacked him with kisses.

Clothes soon found their way to the floor, leaving behind their path to Keith’s bedroom. Lance lay on the bed, chest flushed as well as the tip of his ears, his hair a mess and lips plump from kissing.

“You’re so hot.” Keith said, merely watching Lance while kneeling above him. Lance shook his head and propped his elbow on the bed to raise himself a bit. “You’re the hot one. Believe me.” He responded, eyeing Keith’s lean torso and strong legs.

Keith shook his head this time. “You’re stupid.” 

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but only a small whimper escaped due to Keith suddenly leaning down and taking Lance into his mouth. It felt so good, the Cuban was left a mess.

“Haa, K- eith, wait.” Lance pleaded, fingers weaving through inky locks. Small breaths leaving his mouth. 

Keith chuckled and caressed his hips. “What is it?”

Lance bit his lip ad moved some hair out of Keith’s face. “I won’t last.” Keith smirked and chased Lance’s palm with his lips. “I got you, baby.” He dove down on Lance again. Movements more intense and passionate than before.

Lance arched his back and spilled into the other’s mouth huffing a breath. “I wasn’t ready.”

Keith came back up and kissed his lips sweetly. “Can I prep you?” He asked, hands roaming Lance’s navel.

Lance nodded and swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “Just don’t stop kissing me.” He requested softly, earning a small smile from the other. “Okay.” Keith said leaning down and kissing Lance senseless.

Lance could taste himself on Keith’s mouth and felt calloused hands knead his buttocks. He moaned into the others mouth as he suddenly felt slick fingers at his entrance. Lance lost himself to his kisses and indulged into the warmth, it was intoxicatingly sweet and addictive. Keith hummed into his mouth and moved a bit to breathe, leaving Lance to busy himself with Keith’s neck.

Keith’s fingers moved slowly and gently inside of him, making Lance moan and rest his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. “Mhmn, baby, wait a sec.” Lance mumbled.

“Hm, what?” Keith asked, eyes half open and lips bitten. 

Lance cupped his cheeks and kissed him slow, stopping only to mutter small praises to the Korean.

“I’ll need you to lay down now, ‘cause I’ll do something that you’ll really like okay?” Lance asked and Keith complied with no hesitation, flopping backwards onto his pillows. 

Lance straddled him, resting his hands on the other’s chest for better support and reached behind him to grip at Keith’s length and stroke him, surprising himself and finding his length hard and leaking already.

“Get a condom for me, please, babe?” Lance asked innocently while stroking Keith’s dick. The latter huffed and reached for the bedside table, grabbing the condom laying there and tossing it to the angel on his lap.

“Remind me again why you decided to sleep with me? You’re way out of my league.” Keith mumbled, more to himself than to Lance.

The Cuban smiled as he tore the condom open and rolled it onto Keith with practiced ease. “So gorgeous.” He heard the other mutter before sinking down.

Keith held his hips and squeezed them every time Lance sank onto his length. Lance moaned and gasped each time Keith hit his prostate and squeezed his ass subconsciously. He gyrated his hips and bit his lip as Keith helped him rise up and down.

“’m close baby. So close.” Keith groaned lightly, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back.

Lance gasped at Keith’s thrust and nodded. “M-me too.”

He placed his hands on Keith’s collarbone and the other man sat up holding Lance in his arms as he buried himself deeper inside Lance’s heat. “Mn, Keith.” Lance gasped, lacing his arms around Keith’s neck and tangling his fingers in his hair. “Lance-” Keith groaned and scratched blunt nails on the others back.

Both men sat panting on the bed in a mix of fluids and bliss. Lance had melted onto Keith and stuck to him like glue. Keith on the other hand, held Lance tightly in his embrace and kissed his shoulder. “You were amazing.” He whispered, but Lance barely acknowledged it, being too spent from their actions  
.  
Keith lay him down onto his pillows nest and pulled out of him gently, taking off the condom and throwing it away in his trash bin.

Lance mumbled something unintelligible, calling Keith to come back and so he did. He cuddled closer to the Cuban and let the other rest on his chest. Holy shit. He had mind-blowing sex with Lance McClain.

Lance cuddled closer to the warmth around him and smiled sleepily. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a suggestion behind for future works!


End file.
